<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Charge of Cosmos by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009565">The Charge of Cosmos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika and Lillie are being shown around Galar by Gloria and Marnie, but a surprise appearance from a Dynamaxed Hypno has the four of them far more interested in their own Pokemon. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Charge of Cosmos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready for your first wild Dynamax fight?" Gloria asked, smile widening as she took a stretch. On the other side of the line, Marnie prepared herself, too. As champion and one of the gym leaders, they were showing a couple of visitors around Galar, Erika and Lillie both taking in the sights. The idea of getting into a four-on-one Dynamax battle, though, brought on some very different emotions for the two. Erika, an experienced gym leader, approached with ready confidence and a certainty in what she was doing, while Lillie was bunched up and nervous, still an inexperienced trainer, but she knew shew had a lot of experienced new friends who could help her, the same way she always had.</p><p>The stormy emergence and rise of a massive Hypno was the kind of terror that neither Erika nor Lillie had ever witnessed before, a gargantuan Pokemon suddenly on the offensive, energy crackling as he stared down at the humans, and there was absolutely nothing they could do but go into this and fight to the best of their ability, as insane as it was. They all sent out Pokemon in preparation, some more confidently than others. Gloria's Rillaboom, Lillie's Alolan Ninetales, Erika's Tangrowth, and Marnie's Houndoom formed a strong offensive line, each Pokemon prepared to do their part as they stared down the massive, imposing outline of the Hypno they were all prepared to strike down.</p><p>A mighty roar from the Hypno standing powerful didn't scare the Pokemon. It scared Lillie, though, who winced and recoiled as she felt the utter panic rise and swell inside of her, left with a distinct awareness that this was probably the biggest challenge she'd ever faced as a trainer. But Marnie was right beside her, and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "It's okay, you can do this," she said, tilting her head and nodding. "We're going to be fine."</p><p>"Everybody ready?" Gloria asked, as the wind swept at her skirt, expression steady and eyes firm and forward in the way only a champion's could be. She was ready to see this through, ready to fight.</p><p>"I am excited to rise to this challenge," Erika said, remaining elegant as her kimono billowed and flapped about. She was refined and composed even in the face of such a fearsome sight.</p><p>"We'll get it done!" Lillie said, voice tightening up with the heat and the panic of something sudden, a rush of sensations and weirdnesses that hit her square-on. She wanted to out on a bold face for this, even if she wasn't totally sure how to navigate through all these feelings at once.</p><p>The Hypno let out another noise of pure aggression as he steadied himself into position and prepared to lash out, starting at the line of Pokemon before him. The empowering Dynamax energies had not blown up any mere random wild Pokemon, but a local Hypno menace with a penchant for making trainers fuck their Pokemon. Nobody had reported him both due to embarrassment and because they came out of their horrible situations as corrupted Pokephiles who couldn't keep their hands off their teams once they got going, and now those depravities were about to hit the four girls standing there, as his pendulum began to swing in steady back and forth motions.</p><p>The girls were ready to call out their attacks, ready to command their Pokemon into action, when a wave of hypnotic energy washed over them all, a creeping pulse of sudden sensation stopping everybody dead in their tracks. The Dynamax energies imbued Hypno with an amplified degree of power over them, his massive pendulum bringing with it a swaying harshness. All four girls froze up, and their Pokemon were similarly enthralled, watching in silent acceptance. Something was very wrong here, and the creeping feelings of panic and frustration brought with it a powerful rush of sweeping heat crashing upon their bodies, demanding their acceptance and their understanding in this bizarre and trying situation.</p><p>The Pokemon turned toward their trainers, whose eyes were blank and receptive, but in contrast, their minds ran a mile a minute with ideas and possibilities as they looked to their Pokemon, bodies heating up and accepting the creeping waves of desire and hopelessness that demanded their utter acceptance. They knew what had to be done, suddenly lit up with a fever and a confusion that they understood to be the fullest extent of their desires now. The trainers were ready, but the Pokemon were downright shameless in the way they threw themselves forward, pouncing onto their trainers., Four horny, wound up male Pokemon with new eyes suddenly for the singular goal and indulgence of breaking them completely, caring only about using these humans thoroughly.</p><p>Tentacles reached out for Erika, dragging the gym leader from another land right down to the ground and demanding her sloppy attention before she could even begin to make sense of what happened. She was simply dragged forward, forced down to her knees in front of her Tangrowth as from the mess of wriggling vines emerged a beefy, greedy cock that her jaw dropped at the sight of. "I had no idea you were so gifted," she said, staring up at her Pokemon with a sense of duty and acceptance now, understanding what had to be done and the needs that she possessed. She had business to take care of, and as her mouth opened wider, Tangrowth pulled her down onto his cock and delighted in claiming her with a single, swift stroke downward.</p><p>The cock entered her throat immediately, and Erika choked in surprise, but she was ready for it, fingers grasping the base of his dick as she jerked back and pushed down again, finding balance and leverage as she wound up for pure madness now. The pressure was forward and steady, Erika in full understanding now of what she had to do and what was being asked of her. It was of the utmost importance that she let it happen, working her head along the dick in steady, accepting motions, ready to seek out what felt too good now to resist, want and desire all pushing her deeper. Tangrowth didn't fuck her face, leaving the trainer to follow forward and do the work for him.</p><p>Sloppy, overbearing desire brought on fiery needs within Erika, as she undid her kimono, free hand slipping down and rubbing her body as she pushed harder against the furious delights and hungers that wanted her to keep going. Her mind was blank, save for the burning, throbbing certainty inside of her that said she wanted her Pokemon's cock, and the thrill of sucking on it without restraint brought her spectacular swells of need, a hopeless greed and a hunger she kept pushing deeper into, wanting only to continue losing herself as she succumbed. Her mind was full of desires and needs, understanding only how sorely she wanted to lose herself, and the pleasure of giving in proved to be all she could process in this state, a demanding fire she threw herself into and readily succumbed to.</p><p>With a hopeless, noisy groan, Tangrowth came inside her mouth, flooding it with cum that she happily swallowed down, struggling and shivering as she drank her Pokemon's load and fell deep into the acceptance and the desire that she hadn't known she craved until the big, lumbering Hypno helped her along, but the sticky, floral taste drove her tongue mad with excitement, and as she kept slurping and sucking on the cock, she showed off how sorely she needed to seek out more.</p><p>Lillie didn't have a chance to even get ready for what happened as her Ninetales threw himself at her, pouncing onto the girl and driving her to the floor, his cock slamming down into her mouth and greedily claiming her, fucking wildly away at the hole begging for mercy and sense while he took his newly developed frustrations out on her. There wasn't a shred of sense or calm in this, no time at all to react or spare herself the sudden greed and panic of what he did to her. She flailed in wild heat, a panicked sense of worry driving her drown deep as she took the thrusts, felt her mouth full of cock and treated to the raw greed and vigor of his thrusts.</p><p>But she didn't shy away from it. It was excessive and bizarre, but Lillie found herself where she wanted to be. She stuck a hand up her skirt, legs spread out as she openly, shamelessly rubbed ta her hopeless pussy, desperation bubbling inside of her as she did her part to roll with this all, falling into a state of need and desire much too grand to be able to deal with. So many things happened all at once, and she didn't know how to keep track of it all, but was ready to give in regardless, eager to learn and feel as she indulged in these brutal claims, the swift and reckless slams into her mouth challenging her in ways she did her part to try and roll with, no matter how overbearing it was. So much happened and all of it pulled her into a frenzied, confused state too deep and aimless to make sense of.</p><p>As she sucked and took the shameless, frantic facefucking on like a champ, she tried her best to hold onto this mess, fumbling deeper into confused commotion and desire. This should have been insane and wrong, and she was startled by just how abrupt and bizarre it all was, but she welcomed it all upon herself, removed from anything normal or sensible as she fell deeper into the haze. She wasn't operating on a normal degree of sense now, fumbling and aimless as she burned for more, understanding only a desire to get used rougher and hotter as she fell victim to her needs. Her body ached, burned, and she didn't care about holding into anything, she just wanted to get fucked.</p><p>Ninetales let out needy, noisy expressions of raw delight as he pushed forward, taking a step deeper into chaos as he slammed in and forced his knot past her lips, made Lillie clench up and struggle as she felt the raw slam down hit her hard, felt the tension and worry of suddenly feeling a cock shove its way in and claim her. Cum gushed forward, flooding into her mouth and down into her throat, and Lillie didn't have a prayer of dealing with any of it, swallowing every drop down as he came directly at the back of her throat.</p><p>Given the chance, Marnie crawled under her Houndoom as he stood over her, imposing and powerful and demanding a respect she gave him as she held onto his cock, praising it with sloppy licks and kisses, her expression as steady and as blank as could be, but within that steadiness was submission more broken and hopeless than she could handle. "Your cock tastes so good," she said, and though she didn't sound too enthused, she was, the effect of muting her reaction born more from her own general personality than from the mind control. She crept back into being herself, and she was simply a quiet, glum girl.</p><p>But one whose tongue slithered all along the pulsating, canine cock she was faced with, readily tending to him with each broad stroke and caress, determined to indulge in his desires and meet the strange attention, pleasures bubbling up bright and bizarre as she kept pushing. Her head swayed and drifted, tending with focused sweeps of pressure to everything she was doing, trying her best to zero in on the ways she could best satisfy her Pokemon, who stood pro7ud and steady over Marnie as she slobbered all over his cock, showing it the pleasure and the focus she so sorely needed. He was forward and reckless, his greed driving on firmer, showing off the flaunting, wicked thrills that she was helplessly hooked on slathering his dick with.</p><p>The sloppiness and the fire was new. Marnie felt focused on bringing him a pleasure like nothing else, driving on quicker and greedier through the pleasure as she did everything she could to satisfy his needs. There was so much pleasure and chaos here, and she wanted to serve it, slobbering all over him, caring only about his pleasure as she prepared her Pokemon, certain that she'd soon be satisfying him, but she wanted him prepared for that, wanted him certain of the pleasures she would soon be pampering and praising his cock with. All that Marnie understood in this dizzy, delirious state was how good it could feel to throw herself into the deep end, with the reward on the other end being having this cock inside of her other holes, too.</p><p>The sloppy oral attention she praised Houndoom's cock with paid off, bringing the Pokemon to noisy, howling delight, a glee so vocal and so raw that he was happy to give up to all of it. His cock erupted, splattering spunk all over her face and making a gooey mess of her, drenching her in a sticky rush of dripping goo that had her squirming and wriggling in surprise. "It's so much," she whined, taking it all and admiring just how much cum her virile Pokemon was capable of making a mess of her with, and even still, Marnie felt ready for more.</p><p>Rillaboom's hand held the back of Gloria's head, holding it tight in place so that his hips could swing with brutal glee and vigor to claim her, depraved slams down her throat plunging her submission as she got her face fucked. Gloria choked in panic, struggling and heaving under the worst excesses and pressures of her Pokemon laying utter waste to her. She didn't have any time at all to deal with this mistreatment or pull herself out from the mess; this was excessive and bizarre and taking a steeper, more baffling toll. Drool dripped down her chin as she took the brutality on with little clarity or ability to fight it off, struggling to make sense of things she was only falling deeper into as the wild slams forward forced cock right down her gullet.</p><p>The massively endowed Pokemon put his trainer through the worst he could muster, and the sole driving factor behind his thrusts. He pushed her limits with a brutality and a vigor as thorough and as shameless as could be, hunger carrying him forward with the sole desire to make sure she learned her place and did her part to make her give in. The greed and fever and pressure behind this treatment made for the most sublime and reckless of sensations, pressures pushing her harder and demanding she keep giving up, fumbling to make sense of this all. Gloria was the champion of Galar, but nobody would have thought so if they saw her get brutalized by the greedy slams of a fat cock pounding readily away at her throat.</p><p>The struggling, choking panic consuming Gloria fueled the most desperate of desires. She'd never felt hotter than she did right now, insane as it was to consider. She struggled and choked and sputtered under the gagging fever of getting ravaged, loving the pleasure and the chance to give up deeper, fumbling in aimless swells of desire. She wanted it all so badly, in a mindset now where the ravenous desire to have this Pokemon cock brutalize her gullet was all she really understood. Gloria didn't need anything else, didn't want to feel any sensation that wasn't this wild brutality pushing her limits. She fell deeper into the moment, into a haze so potent and so raw that she had no choice but to follow through on it, letting the Rillaboom she raised from a Grookey orally violate her.</p><p>When Rillaboom came, it was with brutal, greedy delight all over her face. Gloria struggled and whined as she took the huge facial, as her top become covered in Pokemon spunk and she struggled under these feelings, baffled and frustrated and completely devoid of any clue how to deal with all of it. She was a mess, slouching down and whining as she felt the cum drip from her face. She was a mess, but she'd also never felt happier, down before her mighty Pokemon and feeling like she had been thoroughly used in the process. It was overbearing, but she remained steady, proud, ready to keep pushing</p><p>Before she had much of any time at all to handle the mess dripping down her face, she Rillaboom took charge for more. He tugged her onto the ground, lifting her legs up and ripping her panties right off, climbing up onto her to not only fuck her, but to fuck her in the pile driver position, burying his dick deep into her hopeless hole and hammering deep into her hopeless hole, as greedy and as hunger as he could get. Roars of power and excitement ignored the looming presence of the Hypno off to the side whose continued existence was a threat; he was focused on the snug, slick human twat that he was able to slam into and almost tear open with the speed and brutality with which he claimed her.</p><p>"Your cock is huge!" Gloria screamed, shuddering in hopeless bliss as she received these slams forward, received the brutal claims of the dick drilling her and driving her mad with ecstasy. She lay there in a daze, staring up at the brutality of her Pokemon as he used her without restraint, careless and vulgar slams forward pushing her limits harder, keeping her in a state of utter panic and delirium much too steep to know what she was supposed to do about this all. She took his brutal slams on, felt him stuff her full of cock and rail her with single-minded desperation, a brutality keeping her deep under the sway and panic of his dominance. As long as she could get more, though, she was happy to keep taking it.</p><p>The fever and brutality behind Rillaboom's thrusts pushed Gloria to wear her down thoroughly, pushing against her, laying waste to her hole and plunging on rougher, refusing to hold back. His trainer's body was all he wanted, and he found himself in a position as primal and as hungry as could be, driven to use her rougher and satisfy the greed he was unable to control. As Gloria squealed and shrieked through the wild vigor and wickedness that kept pounding into her. Primal desires ruled him, demanded that he keep fucking, keep using her, and the idea of holding back felt unbelievable. He had to keep going, finding pleasure and raw delight as he crossed into the taboo thrill every Pokemon saw in their trainers.</p><p>And now, Gloria saw it in her Pokemon, thrashing, whining, taking on the wild slams of the cock greedily stuffing her hole, fucking her to a wild rush of utter ecstasy. she came hard, shrieking and gasping under so much more pleasure than she knew how to handle. There was nothing normal about this, but it was everything Gloria wanted, as she tightened up, ached, bucked harder against feelings steadily mounting in overbearing desperation. She couldn't help herself, falling so much deeper into submission, into ecstasy. As she came, her whole body burned up bright and she felt drunk on the ecstasy of letting completely go, feeling him flood her twat and completely embrace the wild joys of giving in.</p><p>Side by side, Marnie and Lillie, who had more in common than they realized, were barely aware of one another as they got their asses drilled and pounded by their canine Pokemon side by side.</p><p>For Lillie, it involved lying on her back, the white Ninetales mounting her again and brutalizing her twat with shameless slams down, greedy thrusts filling her pussy and railing her with the utmost recklessness and greed he could muster. Ninetales could have taken her pussy, but a clumsy mis-thrust drove him in lower, hammering shamelessly into her snug hole and claiming her harder and greedier. He wanted only to make her give up and surrender to the moaning, hopeless bliss pulsating through her. His clumsy slams were wild and careless, hopelessly demanding something powerful from Lillie, whose inexperienced body felt delighted to be learning her way deeper into this mess.</p><p>Marnie was down on all fours, and she had chosen to take it in the ass. her hand grasped Houndoom's cock, and as she guided him into her, she decided to pull him up higher, to slip his cock between her cheeks and claim her ass as she slumped face-down, jacket riding up over her back as she received the pleasure of having the thick cock railing her ass. "Perfect!" she gasped, feeling the wild pressure and the joy of having him upon her, taking the brutality and the speed with the most vigorous and wild of treatments. The pleasure hit her with the throbbing greed she didn't realize she needed so sorely until she was already deep in the mess, voice trembling and aching as she fell deeper into this mess, fumbling to take care of it all.</p><p>Both girls were lost to the thrill of canine dicks pounding into their asses, and neither paid a second's mind to each other, focused on taking the dicks and celebrating the hopeless joys of being ruled, the slams filling them, making them gasp and squeal in pleasure. It was too much, its worst and wildest excesses pushing against the limits of their thoughts, keeping them stuck in here and wanting more. It was too much, but in the best of ways, and while fully absorbed in their bestial indulgences and the raw eroticism of losing all fucking control, they kept falling deeper, craving more, losing sight and sense as they stumbled their way deeper.</p><p>For Lillie, that meant moaning out in confused gasps of excitement, the pleasures driving her mad as she did everything she could to hold onto herself while falling steadily deeper into his clutches. She trusted her Ninetales, but that trust became the means by which she fell steadily deeper, struggling in hopeless swells of pulsating worry, taking his cock into her ass and feeling the fullest, most thorough depths of indulgence taking her by storm. she needed more of this strange panic, wondering how to make sense of it all and exploring the pleasures further. It was wrong of her to, but after so long around Pokemon, Lillie discovered that what she really wanted was to fuck them.</p><p>Moans ripped through Marnie's throat as Houndoom fucked harder, the much rougher and more inelegant canine hammering into her trainer's ass, railing her with the vigor and brutality that felt too wild to help. he wanted to prove himself, wanted to keep shoving on and satisfying his every wicked desire, driving Marnie further into a state of pure surrender as she gave up to it all, crying out louder and messier, taking on the pleasure and fumbling into surrender too raw and too wicked to believe. She wanted more of this searing ecstasy, craving the wild jerking about, the jostling panic of getting filled, taken, claimed. She was lost to so many emotions and desires, hungers tearing through her quicker and demanding her absolute submission.</p><p>Together they learned something beautiful, even if they were miles apart inside, as the wild thrusts picked up their feverish pace and they crashed into powerful, hopeless expressions of raw ecstasy, taken by storm and howling out in joy under the weight of the hefty canine cocks not only forcing their way into them, but driving their knots in, too. Both Lillie and Marnie screamed at the surprise addition of the harsh penetration, those swollen knots cramming their way into them and inflating as they filled the girls up, locking their cocks deep into their trainers' asses and flooding their guts with cum. They were going to be stuck like this a while, but neither had even the beginnings of a complaint.</p><p>Then there was Erika. Even if Erika wanted to complain, she couldn't, given the way tentacles hammered into her mouth, fucking it with vigorous delight while she hung suspended in the air, lifted up by firm vines grasping her wrists and holding her spread eagle, taking the wild slams of tendrils pushing into all of her holes in unison. There was no way to help herself through this mess, as she received the hard pounding in all three holes that she didn't know she needed until she was right there dealing with all of it. It was too much, the excesses demanding too much from her as she fell steadily lower, falling victim to dizzy swells of throbbing heat and panic she just didn't know how to control, but she knew she wanted more of it.</p><p>Tangrowth readily fucked her with his vines, pushing into her body and demanding her utter surrender, a pleasure plunging her steadily lower, pushing her limits and forcing her to deal with sensations that spiraled rapidly out of control as she tried her best to handle all of it. The thrill of having these wild, shameless pleasures take her by storm brought on chaotic swells of satisfaction she didn't have a choice but to melt into, letting her Tangrowth use her body for his own wild satisfaction. Each vine buried inside of her was basically a cock, pulsating with raw sexual delight as they pounded into the tight woman, using her body for their own wicked aims and carelessly seeking more from her.</p><p>Its worst excesses were bliss, and Erika was happy to lose all control as she took this treatment in stride, accepting the wild slams of the dicks into her holes, her very first triple penetration and a rush of pure ecstasy that she needed more of ,careless and hopeless as she felt herself growing hooked on the treatment. It was madness, but a madness she felt ready for, learning her way deeper intro this chaos as her Tangrowth violated her body every which way. Its chaos only made her feel better, only drove her deeper into the frenzy and the hopeless desire of pleasures she needed to keep chasing, lost to these sensations and hoping for the madness to devour her.</p><p>Machine gun orgasms riddled Erika's body, and her crash into ecstasy was brilliant, satisfaction in the most thorough and vulgar form imaginable. She couldn't fight it off, giving in with hopeless glee to the crushing bliss, a desire and an ecstasy keeping her locked in place and howling out in joy for more. She twisted about under the weight of too many sensations to help, awash with a rush of volatile feelings demanding her utter surrender as she let them all course through her, fire in her veins pushing all of her limits. she felt lost to this mess, felt incapable of controlling how mad this all felt and how thoroughly it took her by storm, but she was happy to let it hit her, and even more happy to let Tangrowth fill her holes up with cum.</p><p>The volatile energy that kept Hypno dynamaxed didn't last, and the pervert began to shrink, began to return to his normal size, but the damage had been done, and as the storm ebbed, all the girls remained locked in vulgar bestial indulgence with their Pokemon, thoroughly broken down, corrupted, left with new understandings and desires sure to keep them lost. They clung to their Pokemon, pleading for more, thrashing under the ecstasies that kept them ready to keep losing control and keep giving in, lost to the chaos and the hunger of their newfound desires. Their sightseeing trip had been ruined, but in ways that none were going to mind, as their lives changed--perhaps for the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>